Unfaithful Existence (Episode 2.1)
Unfaithful Existence was the second Merovingian Mission in Episode 2.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: An Exile inventor named Rabbit has gone rogue on us. We cannot allow this traitor to live. This is Rabbit's last known location. Find him, kill him, and steal any address Go to this address and steal any prototypes he's working on. The Merovingian does not tolerate treachery in his organization. Operator: Rabbit should be inside that building. I wonder what Rabbit did to piss off the Merovingian so much... Operator: Damn! Rabbit isn't here! Search his computer and ask Tapio if she knows anything. Maybe we'll get some clues to his wherabouts. Operator: You'd think he would've shut down his computer, or at least locked it. This can only mean Rabbit left in a hurry. Tapio: There was some redpill here just before Rabbit disappeared. Perhaps they have something to do with this. Operator: Rabbit wasn't there, but you're making progress. I'll forward the details to Flood. Flood: Rabbit has eluded us, but not for long. If he went to his laboratory, we'll find him there. You have the coordinates. Make haste, {redpill_name}. We cannot allow the traitor to escape our grasp again. Operator: I'm reading a new signal inside that building. I think the intel you found has paid off. Operator: Rabbit is inside that room! Rabbit: You're not the Machine operative! Guard, seize them! We can't let the prototype fall into the hands of the Merovingian! Flood: There's the little bastard. Bring about his demise, will you? Rabbit: You're not the Machine operative! ... Operator: Now we're getting somewhere. Keep that device with you, Flood will want it. Flood: You're quite respourceful, aren't you? You managed to find the thorn and pull it from the Merovingian's side. All that is left is to ensure the fruits of Rabbit's labor are smashed-- much like...his face. Oh, that wasn't very nice of me, was it? Your final task in this assignment is to deliver the device to Platypus. He will be waiting for you at this address. Operator: Platypus is inside. I'm sure of it. Platypus: Did anyone follow you? I can't haveZion or Machine operatives tracking mud in my lab. Mever mind that, I require the prototype that Rabbit was working on. Give it to me. Operator: That was easy enough. It's good when things come together in the end-- even if a little blood has to be spilt, I suppose. Platypus: What is this? It looks like a gun of some sort. I wonder who commissioned Rabbit for such a device... The Merovingian will want to hear about this and, likely, want it destroyed. Leave me be. I have much to ponder, {redpill_name}. Flood: As absurd as this might seem, recent enlightenment has given me reason to beleive the Machines plan to defeat our dedicated associate. This raises the stakes a bit since Zion is not the only organization who wishes the death of the Assassin. Honestly, I cannot think of a single reason why the Machines want the Assassin dead, but we are obligated to protect our associate. I will have another task for you after the Merovingian has time to pour over the information you so aptly uncovered. Keep yourself prepared, {redpill_name}. completed Computer (located in Lab's house- Camon Heights) Computer: SENT ITEMS: To: operator@mach From: Rabbit@home Subject:: Going to my lab It's not safe here anymore. I'm going to my laboratory. Tell your operative, I'll meet him there -- Rabbit Mob speak *'Elite Guard:' Are you looking for Rabbit? He should be in his roomwith his computer, working on his new prototype. *'Elite Guard:' What are you looking at? *'Elite Guard:' Where'd the boss go? *''Episode 2.1: A Swarm of Flies'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.1) Category:Episode 2.1 Missions